


Egg Hunting

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Easter, Easter Eggs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace and Danny want Steve to hunt for Easter Eggs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> For the Holiday Happenings at 1_million_words (at LJ)! Looked over by uxseven! Thanks so much!

The morning is warm and humid, his body itches to go swimming; however, per Danny’s instructions, under no conditions, except to use the bathroom or to shower, is Steve to leave the bed. Danny had woken up extra early, unusually enough, so Steve knows there was something up on this beautiful Sunday morning. He remains in bed, waiting patiently for Danny to return, having no clue what his plans are. His lover had been kind enough to leave the Sunday morning newspaper with him, so Steve has something to read, but he still finds his mind wandering to his partner and his daughter.

Halfway through the sports section, Danny and Grace walk through the door to his room, a tray of breakfast in Danny’s hands and a smile as bright as the sun on Grace’s face. 

“Happy Easter, Uncle Steve! Now hurry and eat! Danno says that today is going to be a fun day!” 

Easter was always fun when he was a child, but he and Mary had long outgrown their days of hunting Easter eggs at the church he and his family had gone to. He’d thought about inviting Danny along this year, but he decided against it, since the times that Steve’s beliefs had come up, Danny always seemed to be on edge. Steve quickly makes his way through the eggs and toast Danny had made for him, and rushes himself to the bathroom. 

After walking back to his room, he finds a small note on the tray of food. 

‘Happy Easter! Our lovely daughter thought of this game, and you’re IT this year! In order to find us, you’ll need to find all 20 eggs hidden around the house and the lanai! Inside each egg is one part of the clue you’ll need to find us! Good luck and happy hunting!’ 

Steve chuckles to himself. He may be too old for an Easter Egg Hunt, but for Grace? Nobody could ever say no to her, so he quickly makes his way to the living room, finding two eggs on the stairway. He finds three more in the kitchen, another five in the living room itself, two hidden in the plants in the garden, and then decides to go outside. There’s one egg on each of the chairs and another two hidden beneath the towels next to the door. There are a few more right inside of the planter, and then he finds the last five in the sand castle he built with Grace the day before. 

Steve takes all of the eggs inside and carefully begins opening them, revealing a few puzzle pieces. Recognizing Grace’s face on one of them, Steve stares at the small piece for a second, his heart swells at the sight, before starting to piece the small puzzle together, making sure not to lose a single one and treating each of them with great care. Slowly, but surely, the puzzle comes together and Steve has it finished within a half hour. The picture that was made into the puzzle is one of him, Danny, and Grace at the New Year’s Party, and has always been one of his favorite pictures. He feels amazed at the sheer joy he’d come to find with Danny; after so many years alone, he never thought he’d be able to find a family like this. Steve then realizes he still needs to figure out where they are hiding. 

Racing to the site down the beach where the party was, the place where the picture had been taken, Steve sees them, Danny and Grace playing in the waves, until Grace notices Steve. 

“He did it, Danno!” 

She sets off on a mad dash towards him and Steve bends down to catch her in a tight hug, never wanting to let go, not of her and not of this moment. Danny walks over, wearing a big grin on his face. 

“See, monkey? I told you SuperSEAL would find ‘em all.” 

Danny’s lips catches Steve’s in a chaste but loving kiss. 

“Love you, Steve.” 

Steve wraps one arm around Danny, the other still holding Grace, as Danny does the same and all three of them share a nice family hug. 

“I love you both so much. Best Easter ever.”


End file.
